


Thief Dressed in Blue

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Coldflash Bingo 2019, College, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: It’s Barry’s birthday, but he’s not really the celebratory type like his friends are, but somehow his roommate and best friend, Cisco Ramon, convinces him to go out with them to a bar and he meets a stranger dressed in blue with a cold stare.





	Thief Dressed in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ColdFlash 2019 Bingo

“C’mon get dressed,” Cisco demanded at Barry as he threw him some clothes.

“Dude I told you that I didn’t want to go,” Barry told his roommate as he moved the clothes off of him.

“And I told you that I didn’t care. We all planned this to celebrate  _ you _ , not with you. It’s not like we planned anything big either. We go out have a few drinks and come back. No harm no foul,” Cisco told him with as much of a convincing face as he could pull.

“Fine, but this is not happening again,” Barry told him as he got up to change out of his pajamas.

“That’s what I’m talkin about,” Cisco cheered as he threw his hands into the air in victory. “Meet me out in five.”

Once Cisco was out of the room Barry sighed. “I’m really not the party type,” he told himself, but changed and walked out to meet his friends any ways.

“C’mon on birthday boy,” Iris said as she grabbed onto his arm to pull him into the car faster.

“Don’t look so down Barry. Just because you don’t want to have a fun night doesn’t meant the rest of want to,” Caitlin told him with a smile.

“Where are we going any ways,” Barry asked his best friend.

“Nope my man that is a surprise,” Cisco responded as he continued to drive with the two girls cheering.

It wasn't long and they reached their destination. As Barry got out of the car he read the sign. “Saints and Sinners. I will definately be murdered before the nights over.”

“It’s not that bad,” Iris responded to him.

“It’s a biker joint.”

“Don’t judge it based off of it’s looks Barry,” Caitlin told him as the group of four walked inside.

Once inside they grabbed a table, but Cisco went to get drinks. 

“Cheers to the birthday boy,” Cisco said as he handed out drinks. They clapped him on the back as he gave a not so promising smile and drank their drinks, well Barry took a sip.

It wasn't long and a girl walked up to their table. She had on tight jeans and a closed leather jacket. She had long brown hair and Cisco thinks that he found love.

“Hot mama,” Cisco said as she looked at them.

“Sorry, but I’m not here for you,” she told Cisco as she looked towards Barry. “I’m here for him.”

To say they were all surprised was an understatement. “M-Me,,” Barry asked as he pointed towards himself to be sure he heard correctly.

“Yep.” She told him and gave it a minute to sink in.

“Umm sure. What do you need,” he asked her. Everyone at the table was close to dying of laughter at this point.

“Well,” she said as she leaned over the table to get closer to him. “See that guy over their. He looks to be bored out of his mind. He has on a blue jacket with fur lined on the hood. Is sitting next to another guy who looks like he bought a fireman’s outfit at a thrift store,” she told him as he looked around and spotted the guy she was talking about.

“Yes.”

“Good. That’s my brother. He wants to talk to you, but he doesn’t want to come over here,” She told him, but whispered the next part, “I’m pretty sure he’s scared of people.”

At this Barry laughed. “Go talk to him.” Once Barry gave a nod and got up to talk to the girls brother she turned her attention to Cisco. “Now what did you say,” She told him as she leaned in  closer to him and Cisco closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He was going to have fun tonight.

“Are you the girls brother,” Barry asked the guy, realizing in that instant that he didn’t have a name.

“I suppose I am,” the guy said with a voice that Barry could fall in love again.

“Want to have a few drinks,” Barry asked him. The guy looked at him  and Barry instantly loved his eyes.

“Hey Mick could you leave us,” the guy asked the bigger guy sitting next to him. The man only gruffly said good luck and left.

“My name’s Barry Allen,” Barry said as he sat down at the bar and got two drinks to go his way.

“Name’s Snart, but I guess you could call me Len,” Snart said as he took a sip of his drink, while Barry smiled at him.

The two talked for at least an hour about anything and everything. In fact it didn’t feel like any time has passed until Iris walked over to them.

“Hey Barry. We’re all ready to leave, but if you want to stay for a while longer let me know.”

“I guess it’s time for me to go,” Barry said as he started to get money out to pay for the drinks, but Len stopped him.

“Don’t worry about the tab. If you must leave then go, but here’s my number,” Len said as he wrote down his number and gave it to Barry, making sure to lean in and give him a kiss that Barry was not expecting.

“I-i yeah thanks. I had a great time,” Barry said as he gave Len his phone number.

As the group of four, now three as Cisco has been with the mysterious girl, walked out Iris looked at him. “Are you going to call him,” she asked, a drunk Caitlin on her back. “I don’t know,” Barry responded, unsure. “Do you like him,” she asked as they put Catiline in the back of the car, Barry in the passenger seat, and Iris driving.

“I- yeah,” Barry told her defeated. 

“Then call him,” she said as she drove away from the bar.

“I’ll be sure to call him later,” Barry thought to himself, not even knowing that the man with the blue fur lined hood had stolen his heart.


End file.
